Dxun
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual See also: Galactic Gazetteer It orbits the world of Onderon, giving rise to the most terrible legends- and even more terrible truths. The moon Dxun, called the demon moon, houses all kinds of monstrous creatures. A dense jungle covers the moon, but the place is far from pleasant. It rains almost constantly throughout the endless jungle, and a thick, seminoxious fog clings to the horizon like the obscuring webs of some giant spider. Frequent quakes rock the demon moon, and volcanoes regularly spew molten lava and clouds of hot gas. Dxun Statistics Region: The Inner Rim Climate: Temperate Gravity: Standard Moons: N/A Length of Day: 26 Standard Hours Length of Year: 298 Local Days Sapient Species: None Government: None Capital: None Major Exports: None Major Imports: None Dxun Locations Unlike its mother planet of Onderon, Dxun shows no sign of a large-scale civilization ever being present. However, the moon has been inhabited in the past by The Sith and The Mandalorians. The remains of Freedon Nadd, Dark Lord of the Sith and last king of Onderon, were relocated to Dxun shortly after his death to prevent his dark essence from being used by others seeking to gain power through The Dark Side of The Force. His tomb, made from nearly indestructible Mandalorian iron, stands as the only artificial structure on the planet. Nadd's tomb, a black and dark gray spire that starkly contrasts the green jungles and lighter gray mountains that surrounds it, stands atop a hill that looks over the entire valley in which it rests. A large landing pad extends from the tomb's foundation, providing plenty of space for a transport to set down. Much to the surprise of archeologists and scholars across the galaxy, no vegetation has touched any part of the structure, let alone grown over it, in over four thousand years. Though the scientists have not speculated an answer to why, many Jedi scholars explain that Freedon Nadd's spirit has tainted the area and destroyed the local flora. Within the tomb lie several rooms, including the burial chamber and the Sith repository. The burial chamber, simply put, houses the sarcophagus where Nadd's remains are stored. The walls remain largely unadorned, while the platform on which the sarcophagus sits includes a large statue of Nadd and two lesser statues that also serve as lamp posts to light the cavernous chamber. The Sith repository holds many of the Sith Artifacts owned or used by Nadd during his tyrannical reign over Onderon, many of which have been permanently deactivated or destroyed by The Jedi. Over the years, several of the artifacts regain their power and are able to be used by the likes of Exar Kun and Darth Bane. Dxun Inhabitants To say that Dxun is home to some of the most evil creatures the galaxy has known is a grave understatement. Some of the moon's flora has taken on more of a predatory nature due to Freedon Nadd's dark influence, attacking anyone approaching Nadd's tomb on foot. One such plant, called the crasna, stretches forth its tentacle-like vines and grabs invaders, pulling them into the canopy above to never be seen alive again. The moon's fauna consists of creatures that seem to be pulled from children's nightmares. The Boma, for example, have a reputation of viciously attacking people, including Mandalorian warriors, and easily slaughtering them, and the Zakkeg is a hulking reptilian creature known to strike fear in even the bravest of warriors. Dxun Tomb Beasts prowl the valley containing Nadd's tomb, hunting visitors in ferocious packs. One peculiar inhabitant of Dxun stands out from the rest: the Orbalisk. The Orbalisk is a parasitic creature whose diet mainly consists of The Dark Side of The Force. Whether this occurs naturally or as a result of Nadd's influence is not known. However, beings strong in The Force can attract swarms of Orbalisks and allow them to attach to their skin to create a form of natural armor (Orbalisk Armor). Dxun Adventure Hooks Dxun is a popular destination for those seeking the power of The Dark Side of The Force. Few have the strength and endurance to survive the moon's harsh wilderness. Those who seek to plunder the secrets of Freedon Nadd's tomb often find death or insanity instead. Heroes might find one reason or another to venture to Dxun as well. * A transport carrying an important dignitary crashes on Dxun. The heroes are sent to locate and rescue him before he falls prey to the local fauna and deliver him to an important summit on some other world. * A new Dark Sider has threatened to gain power on Dxun and use it to destroy the Republic. In confronting him, the heroes learn that the Dark Sider is being aided by a powerful Dark Side Spirit and has the backing of an equally powerful criminal syndicate. * The Jedi Council sends the heroes to Dxun to investigate stories of a dark entity that exists there and is changing the moon for its own nefarious purposes. Category:Planets